A conventional separable infant stroller assembly includes a stroller and an infant seat mounted detachably to the stroller. The infant seat can be carried by the stroller, or be detached from the stroller and mounted to a car seat. However, such an infant stroller assembly may have a complex structure, or may be operated in a difficult way.